Here's To The Night
by Skipper7
Summary: Moments in the life of Tai and Matt. To their first meeting until the day they're standing in the Digital World with their kids...and every moment in between. Because through it all, you'll always have your best friend. No slash, just friendship.


**WARNING: **Hints at Sorato and following of the canon universe (le gasp!).

**Disclaimer: **I am writing _fan_fiction. In other words, I am gaining no profit by this and no copyright infringement is intended (but when is it ever?).

**Dedication: **My (crazy, freaky, hilarious, messed up, loserish) friends. I love you all. :D

**Reviewers:** N/A

**Author's Note: **I wrote this a while ago (to mark my one year anniversary at FF(dot)net), but couldn't think of summary. I wasn't going to post it at all, but I just watched _'Stand By Me' _which is one of my favorite movies of all time and the friendship between River Phoenix's character (Chris Chambers) and Wil Wheaton's character (Gordie LaChance) were my first favorite best friends, so . . .

R.I.P. River Phoenix. =[

**Rating:** K+ - Just to be safe.

**Poll – **Located above my bio.

**Author's Note 2: _In case anyone can't figure it out: The numbers above the writing dictate their age. :D _**

* * *

_9_

"I can't believe I have to play with you," Matt said, crossing his small arms over his chest. His "playmate" (or at least that's what his father called it when he forced him to go to a strange boy's apartment) just smiled at him.

The brown-haired boy shrugged. "Hey, it's not like you're my first choice either. But I'd rather have a quiet friend then no friend at all!"

Matt scoffed at him, feeling slightly offended by the other boy's statement. "I'm not your friend."

Tai shrugged again. "Whatever. I don't care." He looked up at his ceiling for a minute as if he was thinking. Matt could just picture the little thought bubble floating above his head like a cartoon.

"But," Tai added on, "we might as well do _something_. Doing nothing is so…boring!" They had been standing in silence for almost thirty minutes and their play date was only until Matt's father got back from grocery shopping.

Matt looked at Tai strangely. "You can't ever do _nothing_. Even now you're doing something. You're talking to me, you're standing, you're breathing - "

"You sound like my friend, Izzy," Tai said, interrupting the smaller boy.

Matt's eyes unconsciously lit up. "I know him!"

Tai bounced eagerly, excited at the prospect that they had some common ground. "Really? Where'd you meet him?"

"At the playground," Matt replied importantly.

Tai nodded. "My mom set up a play date with him and this other guy. He's cool too. Joe…something. I can't remember."

Matt nodded understandingly. "You don't like the type of person to be good at names."

Tai grinned before crossing his arms indignantly. "Hey! I think that was kind of an insult…or something," he added on lamely.

"It was."

Tai nodded to himself. "Glad we got that cleared up."

"Good."

"Great."

"Amazing."

"_Terrific_!"

"_Awesome_!"

The door suddenly opened up loudly. "Boys! Matt's daddy is here!"

The two boys stopped their impromptu half-argument and blinked owlishly at each other. Matt's dad stood awkwardly in the door, refusing to come completely in the homey apartment.

Matt looked startled for a second, but quickly recovered and started walking towards the door.

"Hey!" Tai exclaimed, grabbing Matt's arm.

"Tai!" His mother chided.

Tai ignored her and looked straight at Matt. "Are you going to come over again?"

Matt glanced at his father and shook his head slowly. "I don't think so…my dad's usually busy."

"What about your mom?" Tai questioned eagerly.

Matt looked uncomfortable. "She works too."

"Oh," Tai said, nodding understandingly. "My dad works a lot."

"So…" Matt began.

"So…" Tai echoed, looking at the other boy uncertainly.

They stared at each for a minute and they both rocked back slightly on their heels.

"Hey! I got it!"

"What?" Matt questioned.

Tai whispered excitedly in his ear. "How 'bout we pretend not to know each other?"

"Why?" Matt exclaimed, looking at Tai as if he grew a second head.

Tai shrugged as his ears turned slightly red. "It's just…we're not going to see each other again and I don't want to be sad. I mean, it was fun arguing with you."

Matt twisted his face up as he thought deeply at Tai's twisted logic.

"I guess…" He finally stated.

"Okay," Tai said, holding out his pinky.

Matt uncertainly extended his own pinky and wrapped it around Tai's. Tai suddenly leaned in so he was whispering in Matt's ear. "You know…its just pretend, right? I'll still remember you."

Matt was about to nod, but his face twisted into a devilish grin. He pushed off Tai gruffly, but with enough restraint so that the other boy wouldn't get hurt.

"Dad! Some strange boy is talking to me!" He whined while running to his dad.

Tai looked at him strangely for a second for a minute before grinning.

"Mom! Why is this weird kid in my house? He scares me," Tai complained.

Mrs. Kamiya put her hands on her hips. "What has gotten into you two?"

The shared a secret smile before turning back to their parents.

"Let's go, Dad," Matt exclaimed, tugging impatiently at his father's coat.

Mrs. Kamiya and Mr. Ishida looked at each other, each thoroughly bewildered.

"Boys?" Offered Mr. Ishida weakly.

"Boys indeed," Mrs. Kamiya said, smiling.

_12_

Matt was sitting next to the lake in the Digital World, looking down at his reflection. They had been in the Digital World for almost two months now (at least, according to the marks on Joe's shoes), but Matt could never get tired of staring in the water. The Digital World was so much better than the real world. It even looked better. The water Matt had known his whole life - which he used to find kind of pretty - was obnoxiously dull in comparison to the water he was staring at. So many colors intermingled…

He heard soft footsteps behind him, until they came to rest a few feet away. Matt's fist unconsciously clenched his digivice, and he had to stop himself from calling out for Gabumon (who had gone to get firewood).

The person behind him (he still hadn't turned around to see who it was) breathed deeply.

"…Sometimes, Matt, I really hate you."

Matt smirked, his grip on his digivice loosening. It was only Tai; the knuckle-headed leader with too much heart, and not enough head.

Matt turned around, his condescending blue eyes watching Tai wearily. He really didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

"So?" Matt responded bluntly, raising his eyebrow at the goggle-headed "leader".

Tai shrugged, "Just thought you'd want to know." He smiled widely, clearing enjoying teasing the other boy. Matt rolled his eyes. How could the person who was supposed to lead them be such a child?

"Well, I don't. So why don't you leave?" Matt responded instantly, his eyes narrowing.

Tai held his hands like a white flag, "Hey, hey! I didn't come here to fight. Actually, the other guys sent me here." He grumbled the last part, kicking a stone so it plunged into the water.

Matt's interest peeked, "Why?"

He shrugged, avoiding the other's eyes. "They…they well, think we have to 'work things out'," Tai used air quotes, "if this team thing could ever work. So here I am…working things out."

Matt laughed outright, and Tai stared at him, a little taken back.

Matt wheezed out a response, "Telling me you hate me isn't exactly working things out."

Tai crossed his arms defensively, "They told me to tell you how I feel. You didn't exactly let me finish. I _am_ working things out." Tai snapped his goggles on his head; much like a judge bangs his gavel to finalize a sentence.

Matt held his hands up, "Fine, fine. I guess, I'll do it."

"For TK?" Tai guessed.

Matt nodded, "Yeah…for TK."

Tai grinned, grabbing a seat on a nearby rock. Tai looked around, finally seeming to take in his surroundings.

"Hey, where's Gabumon?"

Matt gestured towards the forest, "He's collecting firewood. Where's Agumon?" Matt smiled. He may not care for the Tai all that much, but he liked Agumon.

Tai smiled, "I told him to stay put. I want to do this alone. It's between you and me," Tai pointed to their chests. Matt allowed himself a smile. He may find Tai annoying, self-centered, and brash, but sometimes he could be an alright guy.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, well…that seems right. We shouldn't involve other people in our problems."

Tai smiled, agreeing. "It's kind of stupid, really," Tai mused, his eyes drifting back towards the water.

"How so?"

Tai smiled widely, turning to face Matt. "Well, I mean…why do we hate each other so much? It's not like you're the most annoying of the bunch; Joe's got that all covered." Tai grinned again, but continued. "And I like Joe. He may be annoying, but he's my friend. But with you…" Tai trailed off, not sure how to continue.

Matt raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not your friend?"

Tai shook his head. "No, not really. But the thing is…I want you to be. And that bothers me."

Matt looked at him carefully, hiding his shock. Tai wanted to be friends with him?

Matt didn't say anything, so Tai continued. "I mean, with the others it's like we're teammates, so we're automatically friends. But with you…I don't want to be your friend just 'cause you're my teammate. I want to be your friend," Tai cleared his throat, not finishing his thought.

Matt stared at the forest, sensing Gabumon was waiting in the shadows, waiting for them to be finished. His Digimon had more tact than he had first thought…

"Well, I guess I agree with that," Matt sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "You may be annoying, but you're still alright. And I guess I do want to get to know you better…" Matt trailed off, embarrassed.

Tai smiled, standing up. "Well that's that, then!"

Matt got up cautiously, looking at his could-be-friend apprehensively.

"What's what?"

Tai rolled his eyes, shoving Matt playfully.

"Duh, we've agreed."

"That we want to be friends, but aren't yet?" Matt questioned, still not comprehending.

Tai nodded vigorously, "Exactly!"

Matt shuffled his feet, "Well, it's a start."

Tai grinned widely, "It's a start."

_14 _

"They should make this illegal it tastes so good," Tai murmured dreamily as he lapped obnoxiously at the chocolate ice cream cone in his hand.

"Then you wouldn't be able to eat it, would you?" Matt interjected, looking up from his own cup of vanilla ice cream.

Tai nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He went back to his ice cream cone, looking at it as if was the most important thing in the world. Matt smiled slightly as his own ice cream melted in his mouth.

Tai finished his large cone rather quickly and then watched Matt intently.

"So," he began, swinging his legs beneath the counter, "why'd you bring me here?"

Matt shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"Do I have to have a reason? You're my best friend. We always do stuff together."

Tai nodded, contemplating his words. As if a little light bulb went off, Tai's eyes light up. He raised his hand. Matt rolled his eyes, "You never do that in school, so why are you doing it now?"

Tai wagged his hand obtrusively and Matt sighed.

"Fine. Yes Tai?"

Tai shot a grin at his best friend before becoming serious again.

"I theorize," he said in a deeper tone than normal, "that you brought me here because of guilt. True, we usually do stuff together, but you never, _ever_ buy me things without complaining about it first. So the question is: what do you feel guilty about?"

Matt shrugged, avoiding Tai's gaze. The truth was his friend could be startlingly observant when he wanted to be.

"Nothing," he mumbled, staring at a brown spot on the floor. He heard Tai scoff and could practically _feel_ him rolling his eyes.

"Liar," Tai stated obviously, aiming a kick towards Matt's shin. Matt tried not to grimace as Tai's athletic foot collided with his skin, but couldn't help but glaring at his friend.

"Haha, I knew you'd do that," Tai stated triumphantly.

Matt sighed, but opened his mouth to speak.

"Fine…the truth is I feel guilty - "

"Duh," Tai piped in sarcastically. Matt shot him a glare.

"As I was saying, I feel guilty about, you know, Sora." His cheeks turned faintly pink and Tai leaned back in his chair. Matt could swear he almost heard Tai going "Ahh," like in the movies.

"I get it."

"Good," Matt mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to hide his face under his long, layered hair.

They were silent for a minute. Matt slowly finished his ice cream and Tai looked out the window.

Tai finally broke the silence. "…Why?"

Matt looked up, "Why what?"

Tai rolled his eyes again and sent Matt a look which said 'Are you trying to be clueless or does it just come naturally?'

Tai swung onto the other side of his chair so that he was facing Matt. He drew his knees up and rested his elbows on his bony kneecaps, with his hands supporting his face. For a minute, Matt's mind involuntarily flashed to a puppy. "Why do you feel guilty about Sora?"

Matt glared at him, becoming uncomfortable with the situation. He had been planning to talk with him for awhile, but now that he was here…all he wanted to do was run. Matt flipped his hair out of his eyes self-consciously and rubbed his hand over the dry skin on his elbow.

"Because . . . I mean," Matt broke off for a minute before continuing. "Ithoughtyoulikedher," he slurred.

Tai looked smug and held his hand up to his ear. "Excuse me…I didn't catch that. Could you repeat yourself? Slower, please."

Matt took a deep breath, "I thought you liked her."

Tai nodded, an answer to his statement or to something in his head, Matt wasn't sure.

The brunet smiled at the blonde. "So?"

Matt looked at him questioningly. "So what?"

Tai smiled. "So? Even if I did, which I don't." Matt looked at him skeptically, but Tai continued, "It wouldn't matter anyway, right?"

Matt felt his famous Ishida temper starting to creep up on him. He raised his voice slightly at his large-haired friend. "Of course it would, Tai! We would never do anything, if you…" Matt trailed off, but both of the boys knew how the sentence ended.

"Exactly," Tai said quietly.

Matt's head snapped up. "What?"

Tai looked up at him with alarming intensity and a strange maturity in his big, brown eyes. "I wouldn't - I would _never_ - want you two to stop doing…what your doing because of me."

Matt opened his mouth to protest, but Tai continued. "I'm not going to lie. It hurts. Just a little," Tai added on as an afterthought. "But do you know what would hurt more?"

Matt slowly shook his head.

"Knowing that I'm the reason my two best friends aren't happy."

"Tai, we would never -!"

"Shut up, Matt."

Tai looked up at Matt and smiled lazily. "It's okay."

Matt looked at him uncertainly. "You sure, Tai?"

"Positive."

Tai looked up at the ceiling for a minute. "But…"

"But what, Tai?" Matt asked hurriedly.

Tai grinned. "But you're going to have to buy me another ice cream. With sprinkles."

Matt slowly smiled. "Sure thing, Tai."

_20_

"Here we are!" Tai exclaimed excitedly, kicking open the door, while balancing two large boxes in his arms. The door flew open, bouncing off the wall. Tai smiled, walking in. Matt followed him carrying a small box and a dinky lamp.

"You sure you don't want some help with that, Tai?" Matt asked, gesturing towards the boxes with his free arm. Tai rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I got them from the car, up the stairs, through the door, and when I'm about to set them down you ask me?" Tai grinned, putting the boxes on the slightly dusty marble countertop in their new kitchen.

Matt smiled, whacking his friend in the arm. "Shut up."

Tai grinned wryly, looking around the room. They had managed to rent an apartment a little way off of their campus, i.e. their dream abode. It may be musty, small, cramped, and be in a suspicious neighborhood, but it was _theirs_. The old wallpaper was cracked and peeling, but Tai doubted he would do anything about it. The whole apartment consisted of a small kitchen, a bathroom, a microscopic closet, a large living room, and a bedroom. They were sharing the bedroom (but not the bed).

"It's beautiful, ain't it?" Tai gestured towards their apartment and his eyes were full of adoration.

Matt rolled his eyes, leaning lazily against their counter. "First of all, stop using words such as 'ain't' and 'y'all'. It makes you look like an idiot. Second of all, beautiful is not the word to describe it."

Tai gasped, his hand flying to cover his mouth. "Did you just insult my apartment?"

"No, idiot. I insulted _our_ apartment."

Tai crossed his arms playfully. "It's more my apartment than yours."

Matt's face turned an unnatural shade of red and he spluttered ungracefully. "Wha-what?"

"Now who's the idiot?" Tai mumbled into his hand. It took a minute for Matt to contain himself, but finally he said:

"I paid for more than half of this! If anything, this is more my apartment than yours!"

Tai pouted, sticking his lips out indignantly. "It likes me better, though."

Matt's eyes widened and he couldn't stop from laughing outright.

"Okay, Tai. Whatever you say."

Tai paused before excitedly exclaiming, "I almost forget!"

Matt jumped slightly at Tai's voice. "What?" He snapped, mad that Tai had managed to scare him.

Tai jumped around excitedly, "We need to have our housewarming party!"

"No."

Tai pouted, coming slightly closer towards the blonde. "Pwease? It will only be a few select people."

"No."

"Okay, okay. I know last time I said that about two hundred people showed up…but I mean it this time! I'll pay for everything!"

"No."

Tai sulked, stepping so close to Matt that they were only a step away. "I promise to -"

"_No." _

Tai put his head on Matt's shoulder, trying to look pathetically adorable. "Okay, okay. How about we only invite - "

"No!"

"- the DigiDestined," Tai finished, ignoring Matt's angry tone.

Unlike the other times, Matt waited awhile to retort. They stood there for two minutes, with Tai's head draped lazily over Matt's shoulder and Matt's face in a contemplative scowl.

"…Fine."

Tai's head sprang up and his eyes were shining. "Really?"

Matt scowled at the brunet, "You knew I was going to say yes."

Tai grinned, hugging Matt quickly. Matt stiffened before pushing him off.

"Yeah, I know. You can't say no to the DigiDestined."

"Hn," Matt grunted unhappily.

"You _love_ them," Tai squealed, grating on Matt's last nerve. Matt tried to ignore him, so Tai continued.

"You love _me_ too!"

"Hn."

"I knew it," he smiled triumphantly.

"Love you too," Tai yelled out, darting out the door to get more boxes.

_39 _

Matt smiles as he watches his kids running along with the other DigiDestined children. The Digital World was at peace and his life was good. He had all he ever wanted.

"Hey," Tai said, coming up to his side.

Matt smiled at his best friend. "Hey."

They stood silent for a few minutes. Tai pursed his lips uncomfortably and Matt laughed. Tai looked at him strangely with a small smile playing at his still boyish features.

"What's so funny?" He questioned.

Matt stopped laughing and looked up at him. "Oh, nothing. Just thought that after twenty seven years of being friends we'd be over the whole awkward thing."

Tai laughed loudly, nodding along. "Yeah…but we were always something special."

"You got that right," Matt agreed softly.

Tai gaze drifted towards their kids who were currently playing tag with Digimon and human alike. "I'm so glad they got to see this place," Tai said absently.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. They're going to grow up knowing that no matter what…they'll always have a friend. That's not something most other kids can claim, is it?"

"No," Tai said, smiling as Joe's son chased around Gomamon.

"We've really been lucky, haven't we?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah…we have."

Matt grinned and gestured towards the group of giggling kids. "What do you say we join them?"

Tai smiled so wide that the skin by his eyes crinkled. He pretended to contemplate and sighed deeply. "I don't know…what would your hot wife say about that?"

"Oh, Sora won't mind…wait a second. My hot what?"

Tai smiled innocently and started walking backwards. "Nothing."

Matt glared at his friend in mock anger. "Did you just call my wife hot?"

The brunet man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so. I think you've been hearing things."

Matt advanced on Tai. "You did, didn't you?"

Tai grinned widely. "What are you talking about, Matt? I think you need to get your ears checked. I think some things are deteriorating in your old age."

Matt spluttered indignantly. "I am not old - !"

"Sure you're not, Grandpa."

"You're just as old as I am!"

Tai nodded while quickening his backwards pace. "Yeah, but I've kept my youthful features."

"What? I have too!"

Tai sighed theatrically. "Really? 'Cause that's not what a certain hot wife mentioned last week…"

Tai smiled triumphantly at Matt's reddening face.

"I…wha! I am not. She did not! …Did she?"

The brunet shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you ask hot wife yourself?"

"I think I will. And stop calling her that!"

"What? Hot or wife?"

"…I suggest you run."

Tai grinned, rolling his eyes. "Puh-leez. Like a grandpa like you could catch an - ahh!"

"You better run!"

"Hey…hey! I was just joking. Matt. Matt. Matt?!"

* * *

I am in a strangely melancholy mood (watching old, sad movies do that to me).

You can cheer me up by . . . REVIEWING! :D

P.S. If you want to know what's going on with HSNE just send me a PM or talk to me on YT (I'll respond faster that way, just so you know).


End file.
